Tetra Wizard Tournament
by Kaoru A. Bookman
Summary: What if Akuma were spotted in the wizarding world. Easy decision for Dumbledore call in the Exorcists. The cast of Harry Potter mixes with the cast of D Gray Man. To make things more interesting this year Hogwarts is hosting the TriWizard Tournament. The black Order must now pose as a fourth school. Looks like this year will be interesting for the Golden Trio.
1. Chapter 1

"General Allen Walker, General Kaoru Bookman, Yuu Kanda, Lavi Bookman, Sälli Nevala, Naijo Bookman, and General Lyra Watcher please report to supervisor Lees office," A voice said over the intercom stopping two of the males whom were called from killing each other. "Che you got lucky this time sprout," Kanda muttered wiping his raven colored bangs from his face.

"It's Allen Bakanda!" Allen yelled  
>putting his pale fist in the air deactivating his innocence. Kaoru laughs from the corner walking over to Kanda and taking his hand in her's. "It's okay Yuu let's just get Komui's meeting done and over with," She said soothing her boyfriends anger towards the albino haired general. He che's walking with Kaoru to Komui's office Allen following quietly from behind. Kaoru pushes open the science sections large doors a loud creak sounding from the old doors causing the whole sound to travel throughout the large room on the other side. Reever looks over waving to the three that had just entered the room indicating that they should sit near the others.<p>

All three nod and make their way through the mounds of papers that littered Komui's floor. Clearing her throat Kaoru moves next to Komui.

"Sir Lenalee got pregnant and ran away," She said with a straight face.

Komui jumps to his feet holding multiple drills and needles alike.

"WHO IS IT THAT GOT MY DARLING LENALEE PREGNANT!" He yells looking around the room.

"Supervisor Lee calm down General Bookman just said that to wake you so you can tell us about our mission and why so many of us are going on this one," Lyra said standing from her place next to Lavi her hands behind her back. Komui nods. "Ah yes well this is a longterm mission that will last a year at a school known as Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our client has reported seeing several Akuma lurking around his schools grounds and had requested us to protect his students and their guests. We will be posing as a fourth school in what they call the Triwizard Tournament where one of you will enter for our 'school' to compete. Allen and Kaoru will go on the train with the other students in order to meet up with our client Professor Dumbledor and create a ark door. So there you have it oh and you guys make sure to not let any students know you are exorcists all the staff has been notified of our job," Komui said standing. Kaoru nods bowing.

~Platform 9 3/4~

Harry Ron and Hermione Push their carts through the platform giving their things to some of the employes before climbing onto the train. Well after the train pulls away from the station a knock on the golden trios room silences their conversation the door opening. "Pardon my interruption but may I share a room with you three the others seem to be full," A polite male voice said. Harry glances up seeing a cloaked figure standing in the doorway. "Uh go right ahead," Harry replied moving next to Hermione and Ron making room for the stranger. "Thank you sir," The male voice said. "Ah no need to use such formalities my name is Harry, Harry Potter these two to my left are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Harry said waiting to hear the usual remarks of 'oh my god your the boy who lived. Can I see your scar' but receiving nothing but silence from the male.

"Pleasure to meet you three my name is Allen Walker," The figure known as Allen said bowing slightly from his seat. Harry and his friends nod when their cabin door opens. The four teens look up seeing Malfoy and his cronies. "What do you want Malfoy," Ron muttered looking up at the blond haired boy with his two friends standing behind him. "Just wanted to see if your little Mudblood friend Granger was coming back to Hogwarts this year but I see she is what a pit..." Malfoy began cutting off when Hermione interrupted the blond by slapping him in the face.

Harry and Ron stand when Malfoy raises his hand a angry look on his face Malfoy's friends Crabb and Goyal pin Ron and Harry to the floor while their blond haired friend brings his hand down. Hermione stares seeing Allen holding Malfoy's hand behind his back. "Need any help Allen?" A female voice called from the hall. Allen shakes his head. "You know sir it isn't very gentlemanly to raise his hand to a woman and it's not called for to insult her," Allen said letting Malfoy go and stepping in front of the female in the room. "Just wait until my father hears about this then you'll be sorry," Malfoy said calling his friends off the two. "Oh your a daddy's boy huh Draco Lucius Malfoy son of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy heir to the Malfoy family your mother Narcissa Aileen Black Malfoy was once part of the Black family which is connected to the Lestrange family both families and the malfoy are pure blooded wizards. It is known that all Malfoy heirs have been sorted into the Slytherin house.

And you Draco Malfoy will follow in their footsteps," The female figure said her arms crossed over her chest. "How... Do you know that?" Malfoy asked his hands in fists. "I suggest you leave these three students alone Draco or I will have to intervene and that won't go in your favor," She said coldness seeping into her voice as dark green eyes stare unblinking into Malfoy's own from the shadows of her hood adding more to her gaze. Malfoy leaves with his friends going past the girl in the hall with caution before said girl steps into the train room shutting the door behind herself.

"You three okay? You aren't hurt are you?" The female asks taking a seat next to Allen. Harry and his friends shake their heads, "We're fine but none of us have seen Malfoy put in his place that quickly. If it isn't rude may my friends and I know your name ma'am," Harry asks. The female laughs. "Please no formalities my name is Kaoru Bookman," Kaoru said her green eyes studying the trio in front of her. "Nice to meet you."

~at hogwarts~

Kaoru and Allen walk with Dumbledor to his office the two once in the privacy of Minerva Mcgonagall and Severus Snape do the two remove their hoods. "It's a pleasure to meet your Potions teacher and your Transfiguration teachers my name is General Allen Walker and my companion General Kaoru Bookman," Allen said both teens bowing in unison. "The pleasure is all ours Generals we appreciate your help with our Akuma problem but we would also like you to keep an eye on three students we know you've met them on the train," Dumbledor said. "It isn't a problem at all sir but we must be heading back to our HQ we will see you three in a few months. If you please look forward to our performance," Kaoru said her posture straight her hands behind her back. The teachers nod watching the two teens walk away.

~Months later~

"Man where is that fourth school I'm freezing out here," Ron complained rubbing his hands together when Colin squeaks and falls onto his butt.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

The third year points to the field where a white diamond appears from the ground. "What the heck?" Harry questioned. "Shh someones coming out," Hermione said shushing her friend when a man with a white military looking lab coat purple hair steps from the blinding white diamond. "Ah Professor Lee welcome," Dumbledor said shaking the asian man's hand. "It's good to see you Dumbledor I'd like to introduce my students of Black Innocence Academy," Komui replied smiling. He indicates the diamonds just as a porcelain haired pale girl walks down the forming stairs, followed by a older looking girl with white hair with purple highlights standing next to the first girl in a ready position their hands behind their backs. 'A military stance?' Hermione questioned herself. A dark haired male steps out his hair flowing to his hips a permanent seeming frown on his face, two red heads step out their vibrant red hair rivaling the Weasleys one of the two sporting the darker skin of the Hindu culture both standing next to the emotionless male another Indian boy steps out next to the older red head.

The last figure steps from the floating whiteness. He smiles hiding behind the older females his white hair blending with theirs but standing out from their black uniforms. "May I introduce in order Sälli Nevala, Lyra Watcher, Kanda Yuu, Kaoru Bookman, Lavi Bookman, Naijo Bookman and last but not least Allen Walker," Komui said each person nodding at their name. "N..No way they are the two people from the train," Ron whispered. "Well let's not dwell in the cold please enter the castle," Dumbledor said. Kaoru smiles grabbing Kanda's hand dragging him with her into the castle said male smirking slightly. 'Guess their a couple' Hermione thought to herself. "Hey guys look at that," Neville said pointing to the Black Innocence students walking with their headmaster in the middle of them all the students minus the teen known as Kanda laughing. "Aren't the students supposed to walk behind their headmaster?" Ron asked. "They must be close," Harry responded. The other two of the trio nod. It was some time until Beauxbaton and Durmstrang had done their performances and the great hall was in quiet curiosity to see what the Black Innocence had in store for them. The great hall doors open revealing Allen as he walks calmly towards the front. 'Activate' Allen said mentally his pure white cowl wrapping itself around his shoulders his hand transforming into a claw just as the hall doors slam open again a giant ax flying at Allen.

The albino male catches the ax head his feet skidding back slightly. Harry and his friends look to the doors the owner of the ax still hidden in shadows. Kanda and Sälli hop onto the handle of the ax balancing while sparing in hand to hand. Hermiones eyes widen as a hammer slams down next to Allen. Lyra and Naijo sparring the former carrying a huge sword (it's kinda like clouds from ff) and the Hindu boy holding a weapon she knew was called chakrams they spar before switching opponents by switching handles so it's Kanda vs Lyra and Sälli vs Naijo the female of the two drawing a dagger. Allen brings Lavi and Kaoru from the shadows with his clown belt along with Lyra and begins juggling them while all three spar in hand to hand in mid air each time their thrown up Kanda Sälli and Naijo doing the same but on Kaorus ax hilt. Allen brings his non claw hand up the cowl moving with him as he surrounds his friends and himself all teens disappearing from sight. A few moments later all the teens step through the doorway when the hall bursts into applauds. Lavi and Kaoru grin their respective weapons to their normalish size leaning on their shoulders. "Excuse us Harry would you mind if we sit here?" Allen asked his friends standing behind him while the Beauxbaton students sit at the Ravenclaw table the Durmstrang students at the Slytheren table. "Ah sure," The Griffindor students making room for the guests. Allen sits at the table introducing everyone. "Next to me is Sälli Nevala next to her is miss Lyra Watcher the red heads are Kaoru and Lavi Bookman the sulking teen is Kaoru's boyfriend Kanda Yuu and last but least at the far end is Lavi's cousin and Kaoru's older brother Naijo Bookman," Allen said smiling again.

"I'm Hermione Granger this is Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter," she said smiling. "Pleasure to meet you guys," Lyra said speaking for the first time. "If you mind my asking but what courses do you guys take here?" Lavi asked giving his signature smile. "Well we have Transfiguration, Divination, um Defense, Caring for Magical Creatures, and many others that are fun what about you guys?" Harry replied with his own question. "Well we mainly have defense classes you'll see it from the student that's chosen by the cup that's kinda why Kanda and the others have weapons" Lyra said smiling. The trio nods. "Silence students," Dumbledor said. "During the night we will allow students from all four schools above the age of 17 mind you..." He trailed off when the Weasley twins protest with the rest of the students under 17. "To enter the names into the goblet then after classes in the morning we will gather here to the choosing of the champions," Dumbledor said continuing after the protesting died down, he claps his hands and food magically appearing on the tables. "You may want to look away from what you are about to see," Lavi warned putting Indian foods onto Kaorus plate like Naijo was. Harry raises a eyebrow before his jaw drops at the amount of food Allen has on his plate and at the slightly larger than a normal girl can eat on Kaoru's plate. "How?" he asked. "High metabolism," both teens say in unison. The Griffindor trio nod. "You kids may want to stay away from these five tonight," kanda said pointing to lavi kaoru Lyra Allen and Sälli. Kaoru laughs scratching the back of her head. "Is it ok to know why?" Ron asked. "Long story short they'll be shit faced before midnight," Kanda stated. "Are you guys even old enough to drink?" Hermione asked. All give a nod.

"Lyra and I are 19 Allen's 17 Kaoru and Sälli are 18 , Lavi and kanda are almost 19," Naijo chimed in. Harry blinks in surprise. "Wow I thought you were younger than that," He said. Kaoru sends him a smile before standing and placing her name into the goblet. She sends a sly smirk to Kanda walking from the hall to her room on the ark her long red hair swaying slightly with her movements and her jacket flowing out behind her. Kanda follows her movements with his eyes. "Nice choice man," Cedric said coming over to them. A golden ball flys from Allen's pocket.

"Oi Allen can you open the piano room for me I want to give these folks a show," Kaoru's voice said flowing from the golden balls mouth.

"You got it Kaoru," Allen replied smiling. "Blimey what is with the overgrown golden snitch?" Ron asked pointing to the orb floating next to the albino. "Oh him this is Timcampy he's my golem after my master died and left him to me," Allen said smiling fondly at before timcampy lands in his snowy locks.

Hermione opens her mouth to say something stopping when she hears a piano throughout the school.

"Lacrimosa dies illa  
>Qua resurget ex favilla<br>Judicandus homo reus.  
>Huic ergo parce, Deus:<br>Pie Jesu Domine  
>Judicandus homo reus.<br>Huic ergo parce, Deus:  
>Pie Jesu Domine,"<p>

A female voice sang a stray tear rolling down Allen's cheek a sad smile making his way to his face.

"Lala," he whispered when the piano stopped. "Zat waz zo pretty," a blond girl from Beauxbaton said smiling almost dreamily. Kanda smiles slightly. 'That's my Kaoru,'

~time skip~

"We've done it," Fred and George exclaimed holding up a vial of a lightly colored potion with Sälli standing next to them a grin on her face. "Done what now you two?" Hermione asked. "Created a aging potion we only need to be older by a few months," Fred said. Kaoru laughs from Kandas lap. "You two are idiots if you think that's going to work look at that it's a age line drawn by both headmaster Dumbledor and headmaster lee," she said indicating the smokey ring floating a few inches above the stone floor surrounding the twins laugh along with their friend lee. Both red heads drink their potion jumping past the line giving Kaoru a smug look and depositing their names into the goblet. They turn to leave when the goblet bursts to life sending a barrage of flames at the forcing them from the circle leaving with matching beards."Told you," kaoru and Hermione said shaking their heads, while Sälli points at them laughing.

-later that night-

Dumbledor moves his hand in the direction of the fires dimming them so the goblet was casting a low light that made it seem creepy. The goblets flames turn crimson a charred piece of parchment flying out of the flames and down into dumbledors hand. "The champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum!" Dumbledor yelled over the cheering of the all male school. Another piece of parchment shoots into the air.

"The champion for Beauxbaton is miss Fleur Delacore," he said the all femal school clapping in a civilized manor when both guest schools champions step into another. The third time the goblet turns red. "The hogwarts champion is Cedric diggory!" He said pride swelling in his chest. "Last but certainly not least it's miss kaoru bookman for the black cross school. We'll there you go that's our four champions..." Dumbledor started cutting off when a fifth piece of parchment shoots from the goblet. He snatches the paper from the air his eyes widening at the name written on it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry potter?" He said confused several griffindors pushing Harry towards the door that held the other champions the raven haired teen missing the angry look on Ron's face. "Iz it time to go back to ze hall?" Fleur asked looking away from Cedric when Harry stepped into the room. The door behind the five teens slams open revealing dumbledor and the other headmasters. "What iz ze reazon for this dumblydor," madam Maxine asked angrily. "Harry did you place your name into the goblet?" The older man asked. "No sir," Harry responded. He nods his head while komui slinks to Kaoru's side whispering to her. Kaoru nods.

~time skip November 24~

"And mr diggory has gotten past his dragon the Swedish short-snout and has his egg!" Mr bagman yelled into the cheering crowd. Harry paces around the tented area. "Would you relax Harry nothing's going to happen," Kaoru said placing a hand on the teens shoulder smiling gently.

Harry sighs visibly relaxing. "Hey Kaoru how is it your so calm?" He asked. "Well my classmates and I have gone through worse than dragons," she said when the cannon fires starting krums fight."Just relax and do what miss granger helped you study," Kaoru said removing her jacket revealing her slightly scarred back. "Our next champion is mr Harry potter and he's facing up against the dreaded Hungarian horn tail," bagman said and the crowd begins to boo. Harry gulps before feeling kaorus hand on his shoulders pushing him forward gently.

Sometime during the fight Kaoru watches in horror as the dragon gets off its chain chasing a airborne Harry. Kaoru sighs in relief when Harry lands on the ground claiming his golden egg. Kaoru smiles softly stepping out into the brilliant sunlight that seemed to catch her hair and make it seem like it was made of flames. Kaoru brings her gaze down to the Romanian longhorn dragon she's fighting. "And now for our last champion miss Bookman will be trying to get the egg from the Romanian longhorn," bagman said as every student shuts up and watches to see what the new school can do. "Guda laka Kaoru!" Lavi yells. "Ganbattekudasai!"the others yell. Kaoru smirks stepping onto the rocks oozing confidence. The cannon sounds the longhorn launching itself forward at a unarmed Kaoru. Everyone gasps.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru grits her teeth holding the dragons horns in her small hands her feet indenting the ground from the dragons force. Harry watches with the others from the medical tent.

"How iz zis possible," both Fleur and Krum say in unison. "Now I really think that Kanda guy made a nice choice," Cedric said nodding at the Asians choice. Harry says nothing though his jaw dropped. Kaoru smiles launching herself onto the dragons back her hand grabbing the ax on her hip. She gets launched into the air with the dragons tail.

"Allen how was she able to stop the dragons charge?" Hermione asked her eyes wide in shock. "Oh uh she was infused with a different kind of magic than the rest of us most of us can only use one magic. I on the other hand along with Lyra Kaoru our class mate nariposa Howard and our professor cross can use two magics," Allen said. "What are Kaoru's?" Ron asked. "She can enlarge that ax of hers and it stays the same weight and also use anyone of our weapons which are like your wands and are very picky on who wields it she can also control sound waves like me but she was born with a larger amount of strength than normal guys," Allen said. Ron nods and returns to watching the teen fight her dragon. Kaoru brings her arm to her chest wincing at the burning that was slowly burning over her entire arm. The small girl weaves herself in between the dragons flames and leans her head back sneaking a glance at Kanda Naijo and Lavi the three nodding and smiling. Kaoru smiles allowing her hair to turn pale blond almost white in color and her eyes to shift to a light blue. Lavi Naijo and Kanda cheer louder with the others. "And it looks like miss bookman is getting serious this fight is about to get more intense," Bagman said. "Now you three watch this," Allen said still smiling. Ron and Luna nod while Hermione keeps her eyes on Kaoru.

Kaoru raises her hand when kanda removes mugen from his side throwing it down to her. Her hand grabs the hilt allowing the scabbard to fly into Harry's arms. The other champions look up to see mugen glinting in the sunlight. Kaoru gets into a ready stance rushing quickly at the dragon moving her grip so it's in a reverse handle grip and swinging up slashing the dragons scales. The dragon growls at her lashing it's tail towards her. She jumps onto its tail flipping into the air the sword glowing ominously. "First illusion hells insects!" She yells swinging her glowing blade at the dragons exposed back so that creepy looking insects fly at it.

The dragon flaps it's wings shattering the insects. Kaoru smiles showing up below the dragons head before her smirk is replaced with a pained expression when the dragon swings it's claw at her knocking her into a near by rock mugen landing a few feet away. Kaoru gets to her feet spitting blood to the side before opening her mouth Allen immediately surrounding every student and staff member with a sound barrier as kaoru sends sound waves at the dragon. Kaoru then grabs her ax from her hip. She enlarges it her eyes showing her anger before she rushes at the beast again sliding under it's underbelly swinging the dull end of her ax into the softer skin tissue. The dragon roars in rage not seeing kaoru above it until she brings the blunt end of her ax down on the dragons head knocking it into unconsciousness. Kaoru pants landing on the ground and walking to her egg and raising it above her head with her good arm. The crowd surges to their feet in a round of applauds for the red headed champion. Krum runs from the tent ignoring madam pomfreys orders to stop. He jumps onto the field just in time to prevent the red haired girl from collapsing. Kanda and the others rush to the medical tent where madam pomfrey tends to Kaoru's arm chest and throat.

"Thanks for the help krum," Kaoru rasped in fluent Bulgarian. The Durmstrang champion nods surprised at her language skills. "If you are wondering how my language skills are this good our school often gets students who don't speak English my cousin and I are translators for most languages.

Kanda's our Japanese Allen speaks German naijo speaks Hindu like me Sälli speaks finnish and Lyra speaks Russian," Kaoru said still speaking in Bulgarian. Krum nods smiling at the red head. "You vight good i was surprized," he said switching to English when kanda and the others run in the older male embracing his girlfriend scolding her in Japanese.

Lavi walks to Krum. He sticks his hand out to Krum. "Thanks for helping my cousin mr Krum," he said speaking Bulgarian, Krum nods shaking lavis hand. Lavi smiles going back to kaoru when kanda picks her up bridal style. "Yuu I told you I can walk," she said complaining. "No protesting kaoru," he replied carrying the protesting girl who swings her legs feebly in his arms. She moves her arms in protest yelling at him in Hindi. Fleur giggles while the others chuckle. Harry glances down at the golden egg in his arms. 'Guess this is just the beginning,' he thought to himself. Kaoru crosses her arms pouting while looking closely at the egg. "Should I open it now?" She asked. Sälli and Lyra nod handing the egg to their friend. Kaoru grasps the egg in her small hands twisting the top. She drops the egg in shock at the high pitched noise it had emitted. The exorcists cover their ears Lavi reaching to close the golden object both Allen and kaoru stopping his hand their eyes wide.

After a while Allen closes the egg everyone removing their hands from their ears. "What was that about kaoru? Moyashi chan?" Lavi asked.

"It was a song but I think it needs a different setting," both say in unison when kaoru scoops the egg into her arms walking from the ark to the prefect bathroom meeting Fleur as she went. "Do you vish to 'ome wiz me to ze prefect bathroom?" Fleur asked. Kaoru nods following the teen to the bath. Kaoru and Fleur go into stalls changing into towels.

"Why do you 'ave your egg?" She asked. Kaoru smiles. "You've opened the egg?" She asked seeing the French girl nod. "Well Allen and I found something not meant to be heard above the screech so I thought of putting it in the water and opening it," she said moving the egg above the water. Fleur nods going under water with kaoru the screech turning into a beautiful yet haunting song.

Come seek us where our voices sound  
>we cannot sing above the ground and while your searching ponder this we've taken what you'll sorely miss<br>an hour long you have to look to recover what we took.  
>an hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took.<br>An hours gone the prospects black  
>too late it's gone it won't come back.<p>

Both girls gasp for air resurfacing, and looking at each other with shock filled eyes. "Should we give a hint to the boys?" Kaoru asked. Fleur nods.

"You tell mr diggory I vill tell mr victor," Fleur said turning to wash the red heads back the teen returning the favor later on footsteps coming from the end of the hall towards the bath. The door opens and Ron walks in earning a golden egg to the face. "Get out you pervert!" Both yell covering their chests. Ron blushes running from the room rolling the egg back.

Kaoru walks back into the ark clearly miffed about something. "What happened to make you so pissed off kaoru?" Sälli asked. "That idiot friend of potters barged into the prefect bath while Fleur and I were washing I hit him in the face with my egg," she replied scowling. Kanda stands from his chair stalking from the ark to the painting of the fat lady. "I demand to be allowed inside!" He yells. "Well I cannot do that if you don't know the password," the fat lady said until kanda points his sword at her. "NOW." He growled out. The fat lady yelps swinging open without anymore hesitation. Harry glances up hearing a angry voice outside the common room when Ron gulps and tiptoes away. Kanda storms into the Griffindor common room his sword out of its sheathe. Harry looks up at him. "Is something you need here kanda?" He asked the fuming Asian teen who looked ready to cut someone or something. "Where's your Weasley friend potter?"kanda asked looking for the teen. "Is he in some sort of trouble?" Hermione asked. Kanda nods waiting patiently for the brown haired Griffindor to get her friend. Ron looks at kanda almost wetting himself. "Weasley can you tell me why I heard that you almost saw my girlfriend and miss Delacore naked while they were bathing in the prefects bath?" He questioned his hand close to mugens hilt. "I didn't try to kanda I swear!" Ron yells kneeling in front of the angry teen. Kanda raises a eyebrow as Kaoru walks to the hufflepuff dorms looking up at the painting. "Amore," she stated the painting swinging to the side. She walks through the threshold stopping just outside the common room. "Hey Justin can you get mr diggory for me please," she called out catching the brown haired boy by surprise. "Uh sure I'll be right back," he stated moving up towards the 6th year dorms. Kaoru studies her nails leaning against the doorframe. After a few moments Cedric moves down the stairs his eyes showing shock at the girls appearance. "Yes Kaoru what can I help you with?" He asked. "Come walk with me diggory," she demanded already walking from the room. Cedric follows her quickly as she leads the way into the hall.

"I supposed you've opened the egg," she stated seeing the boy nod.

"Well I came across a clue along with Fleur she is giving help to Krum and I'm here to help you. do with the information as you wish but try submerging the egg in water before opening it but just make sure your under as well," Kaoru said before flipping onto the stairs rail and sliding down it quickly disappearing from sight. Cedric scratches the back of his head in confusion while kaoru lands on another railing below right in front of Harry who jumps.

Kaoru grins flipping down many more flights of stairs until kanda catches her when she jumps off the railing towards him. Komui smiles when his last two 'students' walk into the ark. "Ah there you two are I have news for you all," he said clapping his hands. Kaoru and kanda raise a eyebrow at their supervisor. "There will be a gathering known as the Yule ball and the champions will be having the first dance in front of the rest of the schools. I've managed to convince dumbledor to allow our musicians to play at this ball," komui said gleefully. Kaoru stares at komui.

"Dance... No way in hell!"


End file.
